zoneoftheendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dolores (Orbital Frame)
Isis (a.k.a. Dolores) is the one of the two Orbital Frames built from the wreckage of Idolo. Unlike other Orbital Frames, Dolores' frame and A.I. are essentially one and the same. Rather than seeing herself as the A.I. of the Orbital Frame, Dolores's A.I. sees the Frame as her own body. She is capable of moving and fighting without a runner, and expresses contact with her shell as a human would treat skin contact: bullets sting her hand even though they are unable to penetrate the armor, and she has noted that targeting lasers tickle. Due to this connection, the times she is referred to by the name of her frame rather than her AI's name are almost non-existent, and eventually the name Isis is scrubbed from her head plate and replaced with the name Dolores. It is eventually revealed that the Dolores A.I. is in fact the very same Dolores Hayes who perished at the end of Zone of the Enders: 2167 IDOLO. This was most likely due to a combination of Metatron's sentient life-like properties and Dolores' corpse being in the cockpit when it was destroyed, thus her conscience was transmigrated from the salvaged material used for her body albeit with her memories lost, which could also explain why in the virtual world, Dolores still sees herself as an Orbital Frame and not a human being like James. At the start of the series Dolores is portrayed as rather shy, child-like, and innocent which sometimes puts her in comical situations with other humans (such as calling James 'Sir Uncle' in the English dub) but at odds when on the battlefield, especially when up against a particularly powerful enemy. When stressed out, she shifts into her true form, referred to as Isis, where she adapts a personality not unlike the A.I.s of other Orbital Frames. Her durability is also immense, as she has been shown to crash into a sea at extreme speeds and cause a large tidal wave that flooded the city near the Earth Orbital Elevator, only to rise back up and fly up along the shaft of the Elevator without any signs of damage whatsoever. Appropriately considering her connection to her predecessor she is an Idolo Standard Type and her arsenal is a similar to that of Jehuty, possessing an arm cannon, energy missiles and blade weapons. However, she is unique in that her arms transform into said weapons as opposed to the retracting mechanism seen in similar frames. As Isis, she can transform both arms for dual-bladed combat. Like her sister Hathor she is capable of activating Zero Shift, though she lacks the required software and only pulls off a stationary shift in the final episode. Weapons * Arm Cannon Dolores is able to morph her arms into a cannon type weapon that fires energy shots * Arm Blade Alternatively she is able to morph her arms into a blade configuration * Burst Shot Similar to Jehuty and Idolo, Dolores is able to fire a powerful spherical shot of energy from her arms. At first she appeared to only be able to do this in her Isis form but displays the ability to do so in her final battle against Hathor. Sub-Weapons * Grenade * Zero Shift Dolores is capable of a phenomenon similar to that of Zero Shift during her final fight with Hathor. However, she does it by aiming her vector trap at herself, allowing her to vanish and reappear, but unlike Hathor, she was only capable of a stationary warp. Special features * Raptor Control Displayed in episode 19, Dolores has the ability to possess Raptor units en masse, although she was completely unaware of this ability until she pleaded them to stop attacking her, including befriending a wayward Raptor that became attached to her named "Lloyd". However, this control can be overridden if Hathor is present. Alternate forms Isis When Dolores falls under extreme physical and mental stress, her body and mind transforms into the original unit "Isis", which features a more combat-ready appearance with the addition of a long tail. She also gains access to twin particle cannons formed from her shoulders. The downside is that Dolores herself loses control and becomes a hunting machine, her mannerisms reverting to more typical A.I. behavior like ADA. Rachel Links would later administer adjustments to isolate the program from her mind, allowing Dolores to access the form at will without losing her mind. This form was lost when Radium and Hathor stole the program from her body, allowing Hathor to evolve itself. References Category:Orbital Frames Category:Unmanned Orbital Frames